


“That looks like it hurt.”

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Tubbs mouthes off to the wrong person and suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Ricki Tubbs/Sonny Crockett, Tubbs/Crockett





	“That looks like it hurt.”

Ricki can clearly recollect the night Raphael sat her down for the lecture about ‘running her mouth off to the wrong sorts of people’. For better or worse, it had become deeply ingrained in her memory. Yet, not so deeply that it would be of much use when it was most needed. She had always thrived on pushing buttons and forsaking all thoughts of consequences. That is, until the consequences are presently being suffered. Had she been a wiser woman, she might have heeded her elder brother’s instruction far better.

Mistake number one happened to be giving the behemoth brute an earful about his numerous short-comings as they were predominantly criminal in nature. Her second misstep had been thinking she could take him downtown on her own. She had just managed to settle one bracelet of the silvery cuffs around the man’s one wrist when he takes a well-aimed shot at her with the other. A heavy balled-up fist connected with her left eye with the force of a well-thrown baseball. Thusly, resulting in a third but maybe not so final mistake. Ricki had stood strong instead of ducking and the lights confined in her mind nearly flicker out of existence. Unfortunately, as a result, she ends up on the ground. Tubbs was a resilient fighter and even more resilient a cop. She scrambled back up on to her feet just in time to watch him vanish through the crowd on the streets.

Defeated she turns to Sonny. “It certainly didn’t tickle.” Comes her grumbled sarcastic reply. She scrunches her nose in bitter distaste.

Ginger padded finger-tips subconsciously drift upwards to her throbbing cheek-bone and the corner of her eye. A hiss escapes her lips for it is excruciatingly tender to the touch. Ricki was certainly on her way to being a proud new owner of a huge shiner whether she wanted to be or not. The whites of her eye had become intruded upon by a gnarly shade of crimson and a nasty shade of purple drew a well-defined ring around the injury. Her vision was hazy but not completely in a state of disrepair. That had to be a good sign. Right?

“Tell me one thing partner…” Ricki pauses, pondering if she really wanted an answer to the question plaguing her mind. Finally, ripping the proverbial bandage off, she nervously prompts, “is it really bad?” She hadn’t found the courage to take a peek at her own reflection for fear of what horror she might find there. “Think this will lend a hand to my street credit for the next week or so?” There is a note of humor etched in this inquiry.

“On second thought…” She starts, “do think you could spare some ice?”


End file.
